Kosuke Unno
Kosuke Unno (うんのこすけ Unno Kosuke) is an original character and a member of Sanada Ten Braves serving the Sanada Clan under the alias Flash. He is the only son of former agent, Hizumi Unno and his wife. Kirie. He is partnered with Eiji Kakei. Physical Description Kosuke is is a tall and lean warrior with shoulder-length, spiky metallic gray hair and brown eyes. When looking closely, his left eye is somewhat duller than his right one. While seeming lean, he is actually very well muscled and ripped. In term of clothes, he usually wears his mission clothes, that consists of a sleeveless gray shirt under a sleeveless gray coat with a bag of shuriken and throwing knives around his waist and a full-length black pants. He also wears arm warmers and gray shoes. He is usually seen with his eagle. Personality Normally, Kosuke is a reserved, calm, modest and somewhat mischievous when it comes to teasing Eiji. He is not an easy one to anger unless his friends are involved. He has an innate fondness for children and small animals such as kittens and puppies, or birds. Natsuki once stated that his house is full of birds. But when it comes to mission, Kosuke is deadly serious, never ignores even the smallest details. When needs be, Kosuke can be dangerous and sinister. In battles, he does not tend to speak at all, preferring to brutally defeat his opponent until they aren't able to persist further, which makes him a lot alike his junior, Yukiko Nezu. Ability As a member of the Sanada Ten Braves, Kosuke has been trained from birth by his father, making him a decent fighter. Power *Pyrokinesis: Like all member of the Sanada Clan, Kosuke has ability to control fire. However, he does not use this ability much unless when needs to be. It is shown that he can transfrom his fire into birds and attack his enemies. Skills *Enhanced Physical Strength: From a young age, Kosuke has been put under a severe training regime by his family. He possessé a high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical feats and breaks a tree with his bare hands. *Enhanced Speed: Kosuke's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. *Enhanced Reflexes: Kosuke possesses extremely sharp reflexes, and a high degree agility and speed. He can dodge a blast of lightning from Kohaku Date when balances himself with an arm. *Stealthy: He can easily sneak into a building without being noticed. *Tamer: Kosuke can tame animals to do some things to him, which is very useful for him in the mission. *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kosuke is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Pyrokinesis in combination with punches and kicks and stabs. Kosuke has an immediate, almost instantaneous affinity towards the art of Karate, it being his main preferred style of Martial Art. *Swordsmenship: As stated, Kosuke is the best swordsmenship of the Sanada Clan. His skill enables him to be able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision *Keen Intellect: Kosuke is shown to be witty and can make a quick tactis to escape from a losing battle. Background Kosuke Unno is the only child born to Hizumi and Kirie Unno. Though a loner, he is completely dedicated to his role as Sanada Ten Braves's member and Natsuki Sanada's vassal even scheduling out his day with intense training. He was a sickly child. Born early, and too small, he would have died if not for his mother's talent in medicine. s a child, he was undersized, and always seemed to be ill, picking up every virus going round. He spent a lot of time inside, preferring not to be with other children. It was not until when Kosuke was ten that his father trained him, forced him to be outside. It somehow strengthened his immune system. He learn that he can talk with animals. Kosuke took his first mission when he was thirteen, sneaking into one of Yakuza's buiding to gather information which caused his left eye being injured. Relationship Family *Hizumi Unno (father) *Kirie Unno (mother) Hizumi and Kirie are Kosuke's parents, that he is close too. He appears to closer with his mother, but respects his father more. No matter how busy he is, Kosuke tries his best to spend time with them. Sanada Clan Sanada Ten Braves Of all his comrades, Kosuke gets long well with Eiji, due to the fact that they're partner in mission and close friend. According to Kosuke himself, their first encounter was not pleasant. The pair disliked each other at the first sight, with Kosuke's mean comment about Eiji's height annoying him. Both Kosuke and Eiji were appalled when they discovered that they're partner in mission, which forced them get to know each other better. Eiji was reluctant to accept Kosuke's offer of friendship, despite caring for him enough to risk his life for him. Kosuke described Shinji as 'obstinate, short-tempered, not to mention a crybaby...a very troublesome person overall' much to the leader's dismay. Kosuke apparently greatly trusts Shinji, telling others not to worry about him (Shinji). His relationship with the twins seems to be more like that of a "father-daughter kind", especially Miaka. She greatly admires him, calling only him "senpai". In contrast, Miki seems to like tease him with her sadistic comments. Kosuke and Koji are close friends. They never bicker with each other, showing their angers by "staring contest." Kosuke often shows his annoyance at Koji's fake idiocy (which is often). Kosuke starts his training with Yukiko. They are in a good term, especially when it comes to their attitude with Shinji. Because of Akira's flirty personality, Kosuke shows no hesitation as he hits the boy constantly and lectures him about treating women properly. He often gets annoys when Shigeru being lazy and threats him, much to the other's terror. Natsuki Sanada As a member of Sanada Ten Braves, it's his job to protect and obey Natsuki. At first, Kosuke has no impression of the heiress, even wonders why such a girl could protect the sacred weapons, though he nevers show it outside or says it. He is discomfortable around her, much to her annoyance. It is not untin her slays a demon to save him that he finally acknowledges her ability. He treats him like his sister and is shown to help her with her training. She sometimes shows affection towards him by hugging him when he comes back from mission until someone tells her that Kosuke needs to rest. Tokisada Sanada Kosuke always shows as a lot of respect for Tokisada and never questions his orders. Date Clan * Kohaku Date: Kosuke encountered Kohaku when they both took part in a mission at Mount Kurama to search about the strange monster, which turned out to be a Kamaitachi]. She instantly realized the symbol of the Sanada Clan on his clothes, making her loath him right then. In return, Kosuke tried his best to ignore her, which wasn't successful since she had the habit of ordering people around. Still, he looks out for her, protecting her from enemies. Though reluctantly, they accepted each other's help. Trivia * He is the only one can compare to Shinichi in swords. * Kosuke's part-time job is deliver milk. Category:Original characters Category:Sanada Clan Category:Sanada Ten Braves Category:Male Category:Good Category:Warriors Category:A to Z Category:Human